dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe-718 (Dragon Ball Extreme)
Original Author: Akira Toriyama dragonall extreme fanfiction article is a property of RFyle119 20:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC)RFyle11 Dragonball Extreme is a fanfiction of the Dragonball series. Sponsis The battle between races of Androids, Namekians, Aliens, Humans, Sayians and others from different planets and galaxies. Also the battle between good and evil starts to cause violence of life and death. In this universe there are new warriors some good and evil meeting with the experence warriors teaming up to chose their destines. Sayians: There are other sayians escaped and survived the planet vegeta's destruction by Frezia's attack. One of them traveled to different planets and then traveled to earth for their reasons. Vegeta thought himself and Goku are the only sayians left in the movie he meets Broly and he's wrong...... Androids: The old Red Ribbon Army used to be Dr Gero's base but a new creator named Kai has replaced him. Kai is a powerful android and he uses Dr. Gero's old Prototype Androids to recreate them into his new version and better than ever. He already knows Dr Gero's old androids are destroyed except 18 and 8 and he decided to recreate them with new upgrades. He meets a second creator and another android named Gai and they worked together. Humans: All humans training to learn and master their fighting skills and proved to be the best. There’s only one winner for a competition. In the city there’s trouble about crime, murder and violence. Some humans are good to protect the city and some are bad to rule the city. Mr. Satan / Hercule is retired and being replaced by the new protector of the city. Story At Korin Tower Dende and Mr Popo sensed something coming to earth and sinister. They saw 3 alien pods travelling from the sky and down to the mountains. After they landed on earth they opened their pod doors and got out of their pods. The alien leader named J.X and his comrades are F.O and R.Z went to earth because they are trying to find the dragonballs for their own evil deeds and destroy anyone who gets in their way. 3 Aliens are Unnamed Race like Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. They are sensing Dragonballs in around the areas so they split up and find one of them. Goku spend time with his family but he sensed something evil near his home area so he needs to go check it out. Gohan, Pan and Goten want to go with him but he told them to stay with Chi-Chi till he gets back. Vegeta was in west city in Bulma’s house training but he also sensed something evil and other Z warriors sensed it as well. Goku and the Z warriors teaming up together to take down the 3 villains but they got evil warriors and they are too powerful, so they need to think of a plan to save the world and collect the dragonballs before the forces of evil can. Sagas *The J.X Saga *The Mystical Dragonballs Saga Locations Planets *Earth *New Namek *Another New Planet Vegeta *Sacred world of the Kais *Planet Kaishin *Other World (The Afterlife) *Dark Planet Characters 'New Characters' ' ' Saiyans *Akito *Amy *Akihiko *Yuko *Hansuke *Mataro 'Androids' *Android 24 (Zhane) *Android 25 (Maki) *Android 26 *Android 27 *Android 28 (Haruko) *Android 29 *Android 30 *Kai Humans *Melina *Kenji *Sarah *Jake *Shen *Yuri *Maya Human / Saiyan hybrids *Geki *Zen Supreme Kais *Mystic Kai Returning Characters 'Saiyans ' *Goku (DB EX) *Vegeta (DB EX) *Tarble (DB EX) *Gogeta(DB EX) Namekians *Piccolo (DB EX) *Dende (DB EX) Jinn *Mr. Popo (DB EX) Androids & Cyborgs *Android 18 (DB EX) Humans *Bulma (DB EX) *Chi-Chi (DB EX) *Videl (DB EX) *Master Roshi (DB EX) *Yamcha (DB EX) *Krillin (DB EX) *Tien (DB EX) *OX King (DB EX) *Hercule / Mr.Satan (DB EX) *Lanch (DB EX) Human / Saiyan hybrids *Gohan (DB EX) *Goten (DB EX) *Trunks (DB EX) *Pan (DB EX) *Bulla / Bra (DB EX) *Gotenks (DB EX) Supreme Kais *Old Kai (DB EX) *Kabito Kai (DB EX) Trivia *Dragonball Ultra is another fanfiction idea. It’s up to me to make it after DB Extreme or before. *Dragonball Extreme is a special fan fiction, special universe and it’s a mix of DB, DBZ, and mostly DBGT. The original characters from DB get older but still young like in GT. *Some characters from Dragonball games, manga and anime series makes a cameo in each episodes and sagas. *Dragonball AF is April Fools it's been created in Manga only not in Anime like DB, DBZ and DBGT. I can take ideas and create them as my own. *Some Sayians like Goku, Vegeta can reach SSJ to SSJ4 but it's up to me to put SSJ5 as my idea. I've read a fan manga of DB AF and there is a SSJ5 because it shows Goku reached that form. Some half humans / sayians can reach new SSJ levels like Gohan can reach SSJ4 like in the DB AF Manga its up to me to give him the SSJ3 form. Goten and Trunks can reach SSJ2 and do the fusion dance as an adult Gotenks and reach SSJ3. Pan can go SSJ, SSJ2 as an adult / teenager. *Bulla can fly (not being controlled by Baby in GT). *Marron can fly (learning to control her ki from her father and mother) *Kibito Kai and all the Kais can fly. *Goku is fully alive and stayed on earth with his family and friends. *Goku did not merged with Shenron and the Dragonballs like in GT (end). *Goku remained as an adult. *Goku can have his tail because he needs it to reach SSJ4. *Vegeta needs his tail to reach SSJ4. In DBGT Bulma uses the blutz wave amplifier to make him go SSJ4. In the DB AF manga he transformed into SSJ4 without his tail and the use of blutz wave amplifier. *Piccolo is fully alive and stayed in the lookout with Dende, Mr. Popo. Korin and Yajirobe lived in tower. *Kai is using Dr. Gero's Prototype Androids (considered early test models) are similar or same from Dragonball Z Sagas the Video Game. *Some characters are dead and some might be reborn. *The Dragonballs are usable and Goku with the Z warriors needs to collect all 7 dragonballs before the forces of evil can. *The episodes and sagas are working in progress. 180px-Pan SSJ by firebladenatjox.png|Pan SSJ 180px-Pan DBM col by BK 81.jpg|Pan 180px-Dbm goten by DPL1.png|Goten / SSJ 7.jpg|Trunks 6.jpg|Vegeta college 4.jpg|Piccolo Gt vegeta.jpg|Vegeta D-393 copie.jpg|Goku 88.jpg|SSJ Kid Geki P10-trunks-avanti.jpg|SSJ Adult Trunks Ss preview vegeta.jpg.jpg|Vegeta SSJ3 Snapshot2010-03-1518-06-47.jpg|Android 18 Fighting Gogeta_photo.jpg|Gogeta Dragonball Extreme college.jpg|DB EX Cast Goku DB EX.jpg|Goku Dragonballs SSJ2 Gohan Angry.jpg|SSJ2 Geki Ki - Ken Fighter coloured.jpg|Ki / Ken calendariodragonballz3f.jpg|DB Fighters Category:Fan Fiction